You Sexy Thing
by Kelcat
Summary: After losing a bet, Nathaniel's forced to wear a set of Anders' Tevinter robes, which might not be as bad as he thinks.


Short little kinkmeme prompt: "Wearing Anders' Tevinter robes makes Nate feel sexy. Anders agrees."

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Anders said petulantly.<p>

Nathaniel looked around at the half-dozen darkspawn corpses littering the ground around them. "How can you possibly be bored, Mage? We can't seem to make it from one side of Amaranthine to the other without getting ambushed at least three or four times."

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it?" Anders asked, absentmindedly scuffing his foot on the ground. "It's always the same bloody beasts in the same bloody battles. Bo-ring."

Nathaniel was only half listening to the mage as he looted the bodies of the darkspawn that had attacked them. "We're Wardens, Anders. We fight darkspawn. That's not going to change just because you're bored."

Anders made no move to help him, he always said that looting corpses was something best left to rogues. "We could at least spice things up, make it more interesting."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "What do you propose?"

"A competition." Anders grinned. "To see who can kill the most darkspawn."

That actually didn't seem like a bad idea. Anders' spells could knock out several enemies at once, but Nathaniel was swift with his bow. It would be a challenge, at least. "And the prize?" he asked.

Anders' grin widened. "We have to do anything the other one wants."

"Anything?" Anders nodded. Ideas immediately swirled through Nathaniel's mind about the kinds of things he'd like the mage to do. He chewed on the idea for some time. "Alright," he finally said, "it's a wager."

He stood up and shook Anders' hand to seal the deal.

As they walked back to the Keep Anders walked closer to Nathaniel than usual, bumping their shoulders together. "So, what's your prize going to be?" Anders asked.

Nathaniel was silent as he thought about what he'd most like. "If I win, I get to tie you up." That was something they'd never tried before, but that Nathaniel had often fantasized about. He'd just never been sure if it was something Anders would be interested in. By the gleam in the mage's eye it was obvious that he was.

"Agreed," Anders said. "And if I win…hmmm," He appeared to think for a few minutes. "If I win…you have to wear a set of my robes. For an entire day." He nearly laughed at the look of incredulity on Nathaniel's face.

"You can have anything you want, and you want _that_?"

Anders nodded, a wicked look in his eye. "I keep asking you to try them, and you keep saying no. So I'm not going to pass up this chance."

Nathaniel sighed. "I don't even understand why you want me to try them."

"Oh, robes have all kinds of benefits. You'll just have to see for yourself."

Nathaniel shrugged. He felt fairly certain that he would win this bet of theirs, so it didn't much matter what Anders' prize would be. "Fine."

Anders clapped his hands together. "Perfect. We have to go to Amaranthine tomorrow. So, shall we say whoever kills the most darkspawn on the way there and back again wins?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Sounds good."

"I've changed my mind." Nathaniel was tugging at the collar of the robes he was wearing as Anders tightened the belts at his waist. "I am not wearing this out in public."

Anders just grinned at him. "Too bad. You lost the bet."

Nathaniel huffed. "You cheated."

"Of course I cheated! I always cheat." Anders shook his head in amusement. "I can't believe you thought I'd play fair." He batted Nathaniel's hand aside and straightened his collar for him. "There. Perfect," he exclaimed as he smoothed down the soft feathers covering Nathaniel's shoulders.

Nathaniel grunted—this was far from perfect, in his opinion. He couldn't believe Anders was actually going to make him wear these for the entire day. He cringed when he thought about what Oghren's reaction would be.

Anders dragged him over to the full-length mirror he had "borrowed" from the Commander's room. Standing behind Nathaniel, he rested his chin on the rogue's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. He nipped lightly at Nathaniel's ear while looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Mmm, very handsome."

Nathaniel stepped away from Anders grasp and stepped forward to look at himself more fully in the mirror. He turned from side to side, trying to inspect himself from all angles. He watched how the robes shifted slightly with his movements.

Anders had insisted Nathaniel not wear any breeches, or even smallclothes. The feel of the soft fabric sliding against his legs and other, more intimate, parts actually felt…nice. He turned around to see Anders grinning at him.

"You haven't even seen the best part of these particular robes." Anders' look was mischievous. Before Nathaniel could ask what he meant, Anders had snagged a finger through the metal ring on Nathaniel's chest that attached the robes to the collar and shoulder pads. Anders yanked him in close and kissed him.

Nathaniel moaned as he felt Anders tongue flick against his lips, and he parted them eagerly. Anders' tongue darted inside and soon they were sharing a deep kiss, their tongues passionately dueling with each other. He made a small sound of disappointment when Anders pulled away.

Anders chuckled at him. "Come on, lover. We don't want to miss breakfast." Nathaniel was about to protest that he wasn't hungry when Anders gave him a sharp look. There was no way the mage was going to let him get out of this. Anders placed another quick kiss on his lips before leaving the room.

Nathaniel felt something rubbing against his leg and looked down to see Ser Pounce-a-lot. Seeing as how the cat usually didn't bother paying attention to him, he figured that the animal assumed anyone wearing robes was Anders. The low-vibration purring he heard confirmed it. He knelt down and scratched the beast behind its ears. "Cats have it easy, don't they?" he murmured to the pet. "You'd never catch a cat doing something they didn't want to." As Ser Pounce-a-lot flopped onto his back, Nathaniel could swear that the cat was smirking at him.

He sighed as he pushed himself to his feet. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't hide here for the rest of the day.

The moment Nathaniel entered the dining hall he knew it was going to be a long day. Several people cast him sidelong glances as he walked over to the head table to sit with the rest of the Wardens. He could swear that he heard someone snickering, but he couldn't be sure.

The worst part, as expected, was Oghren's reaction. He had been taking a drink from the mug he was holding when he spotted Nathaniel. He immediately began choking on whatever it was he'd been drinking—most likely the vile-tasting brew that he drank morning, noon, and night. After several slaps on the back by Aedan, Oghren finally managed to stop coughing. He looked Nathaniel up and down once again, and used his regained breath to start laughing. Loud, braying, guffaws tore out of him and he actually fell backwards out of his chair.

Nathaniel saw Sigrun and Velanna trying to stifle their giggles, and Aedan was gaping at him in apparent horror. "What in the Maker's name are you wearing?"

"These would be Tevinter robes," Anders piped up, as Nathaniel sat down at the end of the table. Nathaniel tried to ignore everyone around him as he focused on eating his porridge, but it was difficult to do so with Oghren still rolling around on the ground snorting with laughter.

Aedan aimed a swift kick at the dwarf. Laughter still bubbling up out of him, Oghren managed to haul himself back up and into his chair. Aedan looked from Nathaniel to Anders before addressing the rogue. "And why exactly are you wearing robes today, instead of your usual leathers?" His lips twitched. "Not that I'm complaining, exactly. The, ah, color seems to suit you."

Nathaniel threw down his spoon with a clatter and tried to stand up from the table. Anders placed a hand on his arm and hauled him back down. "Nate lost a bet," he explained, the grave tone of his voice offset by the sparkle of laughter in his eyes.

Sigrun's eyes widened as she stared at Nathaniel. "You made a _bet_ with him? You do realize he cheats at everything, right?" She gave Nathaniel a look that said she clearly thought he was an idiot.

"If you're all quite done?" he ground out through clenched teeth, looking at his fellow Wardens.

Though there were a few more quiet snickers, no one else seemed inclined to continue teasing the glaring rogue. He wolfed down his breakfast as quickly as he could, and retreated to the archery field. At least he wouldn't be bothered here—there weren't many others in the Keep that fought with a bow, so he usually had the yard to himself.

After wearing leather armor for so long, the robes felt extremely strange. Having his chest uncovered made him feel a bit exposed, and the soft feathers on his shoulder brushed against his biceps each time he pulled back and released the string of his bow. But as the morning passed, he found himself getting more and more used to them.

His mind went back to earlier that morning when Anders had made him look at himself in the mirror. Nate hadn't wanted to admit it at the time, but…he kind of liked the way they looked on him. The fabric was a deep blue and very soft. And the gold-colored belts around his waist complemented the color.

The looseness of the garment felt nice as well. They weren't confining like the breeks he usually wore under his leathers. More than once he'd pulled the skirt up a bit and let it slide back down his legs, liking the feeling of it. The fact that he was going around without any smallclothes was strange; it felt a bit…naughty, actually.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anders approach him—the mage was smart enough not to sneak up on him while he was holding a weapon, especially today.

"You know, hiding out here all day kind of misses the point of you wearing the robes. It's not very sporting of you." Anders grinned.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "Seeing as how you cheated, you're lucking I'm honoring our bet at all."

There was laughter in Anders' eyes. "Something tells me you're doing this for yourself as much as you're doing it for me." He trailed a finger along the laces of Nathaniel's robes. "I think you like these more than you're letting on."

Nate scoffed. "Why would I enjoy wearing a dress?"

Anders' hand trailed lower and ran it between Nate's legs, causing the dark-haired man to gasp. He leaned forward and nuzzled against Nate's neck. "Why, indeed?" Nate could feel Anders smiling as the mage pressed a kiss against his neck. He shivered at the sensation.

After one last squeeze, Anders stepped away from him. "Don't worry," Anders' smile was wicked, "I'll make up for your public humiliation tonight."

Nate growled as he dropped his bow to the ground and pulled Anders into a proper kiss. "I don't think I can wait that long." He nipped lightly at Anders' bottom lip.

Anders smirked. "So you _do_ like the robes!" Nate said nothing as he pulled Anders tighter against him, letting the mage feel his erection.

Anders placed his hands on Nate's shoulders, trying in vain to push him away. "Not here," he said, laughing. He gasped as Nate bit at his neck.

"Why not?" Nate's voice was gravelly with desire. "Isn't this what mages do?" He nipped at Anders' earlobe. "Have sex whenever—and wherever—the mood strikes you?"

Anders let out a low moan. "We usually try to be a _little_ more discreet than this." He ran his fingers through Nate's hair, no longer trying to push him away. With one hand he grasped Nate's backside, caressing it through the fabric.

"You started this," Nate murmured into the mage's ear as he thrust his hips invitingly. "You damn well better finish."

"Mmm," Anders purred, "as you wish." Showing a surprising amount of strength, he propelled Nate backwards until his backside hit the sturdy rail fence that surrounded the yard. Pushing up the shorter skirt around Nate's waist, Anders wrapped his hand around the rogue's length.

Nate groaned as he gripped the top rail of the fence, his legs threatening to give out on him. His head tipped backward as Anders continued stroking him roughly. Anders began nipping Nate's exposed neck as he picked up the pace.

Nate reached out to twine his fingers in Anders' hair, yanking on it a bit as he felt himself nearing the edge. Anders tilted his head up to look at his lover, a knowing smile on his face. "What do you want, Nathaniel?" Anders murmured.

In answer, Nate leaned forward and pressed his lips against Anders' before turning around to face the fence. He thrust his hips backwards invitingly.

He grinned to himself as he heard the popping of a cork, followed by a slick finger circling the ring of muscle at his entrance. "Always prepared, aren't you?"

Anders chuckled. "Let's just say I know you better than you think." He pressed his finger into Nate and began stretching him. After a few moments he added a second finger. Nate's hips rocked against Anders' hand, encouraging him to press deeper. He gasped as he felt Anders' fingers brushing up against the sensitive spot inside him.

Nate bit back a whimper when Anders removed his fingers. The whimper turned into an outright groan as he felt Anders' cock slide into him. Nate was grasping the fence so tightly that his knuckles were white. The skirts of both men's robes were bunched up around Nate's waist, and he could feel the smooth fabric slide against his hardened length as Anders began thrusting into him.

Anders gripped Nate's hips as he quickened his pace, pulling Nate back with each deep push inside. Moaning loudly, Nate reached up under his robes and began stroking himself. Anders pulled Nate's hips back a little further, changing the angle of his thrusts enough so that he was pushing up against that spot deep inside over and over again.

White sparks flashed across Nate's closed eyes and he cried out as his seed spilled out onto his hand. Anders followed almost immediately, his hips snapping against Nate one final time as he reached his climax.

Panting harshly, Nate put all his weight back onto the fence as Anders carefully eased out of him. He turned around and took Anders into his arms, kissing him until they were both breathless.

Anders grinned at him impishly. "So, are you still sorry you lost the bet?"

Nate chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose not. But I'm definitely going to make you wear some of my leathers."

Anders laughed at that. "We'll see."


End file.
